


The Archers' Bows Have Broken

by TheFire_in_the_NightSky



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, I never know how to tag my poems, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Protectiveness, Rebuilding, from Seb's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFire_in_the_NightSky/pseuds/TheFire_in_the_NightSky
Summary: A little poetic chronicle of the journey of Sebastian and Fenris's friendship to more.





	The Archers' Bows Have Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I never really edit my poetry, so sorry if there are mistakes! Err... I wrote this in one go when I was supposed to writing something else. Heh.

  
  
  


When books are shut,

And wine run dry,

The candles with their flames

Dancing tired upon wicks

On molten pools in warm nests of wax,

I would bide longer

 

But his company isnae mine

To keep as I so wish it

Nae -- I would let him know a freedom

Unburdened, unchained

For long, a smile as I take my leave

Is enough, aye

To take for my own

 

Vows or no, I bend before Her still

Every night I ask for his protection

Just as I ask for guidance

And mercy on a man not yet ready

To be made a prince

 

Through each added scarlet stain

To our palms I watch

A man unmade reworking himself

Like wet clay

Slipping through his fingers

Ah, if only it were so easy

 

The city burns itself into a pyre

And a Champion is made

Soon after, my dear friend

Comes to me with offers of wine

And fine company

 

But in the shadows of his mansion

Where ghosts of the past

Hang like fine gossamer,

He lets wet ink spill from his mouth

An old life confessed

Unburdened

 

I compose my anger

Like hymns to soothe a soul

But my hatred for the one

Who stole from him

A sense of self --

It is redder than the wine we partake in

Redder than Kirkwall’s streets

 

An embrace

On his terms

Of comfort, of reassurance

That I would shield him should he so need it,

He does nae ken

I let on where words do no justice

Even if he proves to never need me

 

Because he is deadly as Nightshade

And an even more addictive colour

In full bloom

I dinnae need to be the

Height of the sky to see

How tall his walls reach with

Their bloodied fingers

“Be safe, Fenris.”

I whisper anyway

 

After a time

When my heart does yearn, aye

It drifts away from the bindings

Of the Chant

And onto a name

A name given,

But reclaimed --

He moulds it into his own

 

It is by firelight

Books, and quill, and pale parchment

He speaks of the emptiness

I tell him I too, have tasted

The bitterness of revenge

The ashen staleness

 

My heart leaps from my tongue

I ask

I ask that he would be

beside me in Starkhaven --

Two men rebuilding and reclaiming

To light a cleansing flame anew

 

A kiss in answer

Like his tentative grip

Upon a quill

My fingers curl around his

And his taste is true

He tastes of a promise of after

 

What we have need not

A name

It is tenuous

As the sinew of a bowstring;

As impending war

But it is safe, whole

With our gilded fractures

It is an ember left in the wake

And I would be its bellows

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, & kudos always appreciated!


End file.
